Utopia
http://i377.photobucket.com/albums/oo218/leo828/safety-2.gifThis...is...UTOPIA!!! '-ETHANR26' What is Utopia? U⋅to⋅pi⋅a you-toh-pee-ah –noun 1. An imaginary island described in Sir Thomas More's Utopia (1516) as enjoying perfection in law, politics, etc. 2. An ideal place or state.(haha irony) 3. Any visionary system of political or social perfection. 4. An interesting place filled with people, everything else, and chaos. Current Room Owner/Resident Moderators: OWNER:[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AngelAndariel AngelAndariel] RESIDENT MODS:VampShadoe Current Mods Who hang out from time to time Darkhold, Frogmanex Room Specific / General Rules *General General rules *Room Specific Specific trends for the room : Speaking about religion or politics is ok. Speaking. Not arguing, trolling or web-hurling e-objects across the room. ;) Links to other places (including gaming sites) is very welcome. Share funny things ! (and keep it pg -13) Heavy swearing is insta silence If you silence-dodge (come back with an alt to troll MOAR), the silence of your main account will be extended. If you copy-paste a whisper, you take responsability of the content, be it silencable. No biting new people !! Known ones are ok tho :). English Only. DON'T PLAY WITH THE TROLLS! You don't know where they've been! Official Room Greeting is "Hi, utopians" Regulars •amanningman18 •AndySk8s •Animeal •art_demon •concernforufos •Dionysus19 •eddyboig •El_tonio •ETHANR26 •Fatboyharri95 •fdsasdf •Gl1tch •jeit •james123193 •jen1489 •JInf •jujitsu •krnlsanders •Kristine6475 •lentills •leo828 •mac0angel •madlordofmilk •NagaruLives •NinjaDragon1800 •Painicillin •SGFAZ3 •SirSpoogie •Shadeus117 •skelly45670 •SpykeIV •squidboy •UndeadRubber •Valmoer •Vanilla_Bear •Xelica •XgodwarX Ex-Regulars •Anathemazing •Donepwnin •firefur •Seaflame •vampirefastcode Other points of interest UTOPIAN HISTORY CHANNEL *Origins of Utopia **Original Owner: cmurda FUNNY UTOPIAN QUOTES! *"ETHAN26 vanilla_bear: if i had a nickel for everytime you said that and it wasnt necessary i would put all of those nickels in a sock and then BEAT you unconscious" *"VampShadoevanilla_bear: thats ok i won this time (i usually lose), when i fight myself i mean..." *"Patriot101: "Patriot101: Only dumbass quote themselves" *"ETHANR26: Nothing in life is easy, but programming is just a pain in the ass." *dadie0o: no, i disenchanted it for 5000 ass shards"" *lentills: "I'm made of pure awesome" *"I was being sarcastic the whole time btw. Sorry for any inconveniences. -ETHANR26" *"mac0angel EVEN IN FRENCH, YOUR A GRAMMER NAZI! -leo828 *Painicillin: Giggity giggity goo *VampShadoe: (username) don't play with the trolls, you don't know where they have been. ~later to become a room trend~ *Gl1tch: Stop caps-shouting I have headphones on *VampShadoe: You have the right to remain SHUTTY! Utopian inside jokes/memes/little known facts • vanilla_bear's official greeting is yelling your name, for example MAC!!!!!!!!!!! • vanilla_bear has started to call lag in the chat room laggasms. • ETHANR26 has recently started trying to replace "rick rolls" with "sugar rolls" by linking to the song "Sugar" by System of a Down. • :d is a smiley tryin' to lick it's nose • The official unofficial utopian mascots are The Utopia Pirates • Andysk8s and Boxheadeddoom are actually the same people. • Gl1tch will mute you for no reason. Don't feel bad. • VampShadoe and art_demon have a secret. LOL wish you knew dontcha Current Most Wanted Badge in Utopia A quick death R.I.P.'s •R.I.P. MrSpoogie May 5, 2008 - October 14, 2008 (Cue Taps) AWESOMESAUCE Category:Chat rooms Category:UBER HANGOUT